


I Haven't Reloaded the Clip

by CatchyJingle



Series: Tsukki and Yam's Wonderful Bondage Tale [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This gets sappy at the end, tsukki is a sweetheart but also so tsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sit up first." Kei says, and Yamaguchi wobbles as he shifts onto his knees. He had never considered how difficult it must be to sit up with your hands tied behind your back. Is it strange for Kei to be proud of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Reloaded the Clip

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote that blowjob sequel.

"Sit up first." Kei says, and Yamaguchi wobbles as he shifts onto his knees. He had never considered how difficult it must be to sit up with your hands tied behind your back. Is it strange for Kei to be proud of him? 

Yamaguchi looks at him with his big expectant brown eyes, and Kei actually feels a bit bad when he cocks an eyebrow at the eager expression on his face.

"...come here." He says, as though it should've been obvious what he wanted.

Yamaguchi's mouth falls open in surprise, and Kei sees him wriggle his shoulders like he's making sure that his hands are still tied.

Kei doesn't tell him he's waiting, but Tadashi starts shuffling on his knees towards him. Too slowly.

Yamaguchi yelps when Kei grabs him around his waist, twisting his body so his back is pressed against Kei's front.

"You feel that don't you?" he asks, pressing his erection against Yamaguchi's bound hands. He hears him whimper, and Kei grips his jaw in response.

"Yes." Yamaguchi gasps, and Kei sees his fingers flex.

"What do you feel?"

The hand on Yamaguchi's jaw creeps up so his first two fingers trace along his lower lip. Yamaguchi's tongue swipes Kei's fingertip when he wets his lips.

"Yamaguchi?"

"It's you." It's more breath than words, and Kei rocks against his hands so roughly that Yamaguchi nearly falls forward.

"It's you, it's your cock, I can feel it, I can feel you."

Kei has to bite back a groan as he unzips himself, letting his erection fall into Yamaguchi's palms.

"Tsukki..."

Yamaguchi does his best to stroke him, but with his wrists bound he can't do much more than clench and unclench his fists.

"Tsukki... Tsukki..." Yamaguchi doesn't know what he wants, but he knows he can't stand facing away from him as he rocks his cock against his hands, he can't stand it another second.

"It feels good just like this." Kei says, and Yamaguchi can't help the moan he lets out when Kei flattens his finger against his tongue. "I could come just like this."

Yamaguchi tries to say no, but the fingers in his mouth muffle his protest into a wordless whine.

"You don't like that?" Kei asks him, drawing his fingers out to graze his mouth. "Why not?"

Yamaguchi knows Kei has given him his words back for a reason. He can't waste it.

"I want it." Kei's still rutting against him, and Yamaguchi cant quite wrap his fingers around him, as hard as he strains for it. "Because I want it, I want it, Tsukki..."

There's a particularly rough thrust against his hands that nearly brings Yamaguchi to tears, but then the heat of Kei's body is gone and the tears turn to a groan of confusion and frustration.

"Turn around." He hears Kei say, and Yamaguchi is so relieved that he'll get to look at him that he could cry.

"Good."

Kei is hardly even blushing, the jerk. He's still wearing his shirt and glasses for God's sake. His hand doesn't even tremble when he pushes down hard on the exposed back of Yanaguchi's neck, forcing him to bend at the waist until his chin is nearly touching the mattress. 

 

"Can you keep your eyes up?" Kei asks as he swipes the tip of his cock against Yamaguchi's upper lip, and even though it kills his neck Yamaguchi nods furiously. 

Kei makes a low noise when he shoves into Yamaguchi's mouth that makes his cheeks color with pride. Kei's grip on his neck is forceful enough that Yamaguchi can't do much but keep his throat loose and open for Kei's cock as he fucks it, but he can at least feel the weight of him on his tongue and that's enough, that's exactly what he'd wanted. 

It's hard to keep his eyes up and he's pretty sure his neck is permanently cricked but it's worth it when he sees Kei looking back at him, biting his lip and gripping the back of his neck a touch tighter as he cums.  

Kei wastes no times before he's untying Yamaguchi's wrists, and then his ankles. The rope hadn't been painful at all, but it's still a relief to be able to stretch his arms back over his head. 

"You don't have to fuss like that, Tsukki, I'm fine." He can't help but smile when Kei starts rubbing at his shoulders, even though he knows Kei's going to get embarassed. 

"Shut up." He says with a scowl, his cheeks turning pink the way Yamaguchi loves. "You were tied up for a while."

As much as he loves seeing his boyfriend flustered, he doesn't comment on how he knows Kei kept the ties loose for his benefit. 

"I did ask you not to untie me." Yamaguchi says as he presses his forehead into Kei's chest. "Don't worry."

Kei bites his tongue against a cold (and not at all truthful) "I wasn't" and lets his fingers swipe gently over the freckles on his cheeks to remind the both of them how softly he can tread. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://friskiestwerefox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
